


Warning Signs

by missnecessary



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slight knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnecessary/pseuds/missnecessary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shizuo is unwittingly drugged and ends up at the will of Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this far too long ago, but have only bothered to get round to finishing this now.  
> It was written in honour of my Izaya, so I feel so bad for neglecting this xD I just hope I’ve done us justice!  
> Thanks for reading, and hope you like it!

Shizuo groaned slightly and raised his hand to his forehead, massaging it slightly.

“Are you alright there, Shizuo?” Shinra asked, concerned.

“Yeah . . . ish . . . I’ve just had a splitting headache all day and it’s really beginning to piss me off.”

“Have you taken anything for it?” Shinra questioned.

“Nah, I was just going to sit through it. I’ve coped with far worse.” Shizuo certainly did know a fair bit about being in pain.

“You really shouldn’t just brave it out if you’re in pain – that’ll get you nowhere.” He started rummaging in his jacket pocket. “I’m pretty sure I have some paracetamol or something in here you can have.” He pulled out a small packet of tablets and smiled. “Here we go!” He motioned for Shizuo to hold out his hand, and then popped two of the small white tablets out of the foil, into to the centre of his palm. 

“There, that should at least help for the moment, but if you want something stronger, just say.”

“Thanks Shinra,” Shizuo replied, swallowing the tablets dry.

“So anyway, I’m not entirely sure about this, but I guess it’s worth a try, right? Like they say, you never really know until you actually given it a go,” Shinra said, carrying on discussing whether he should finally go about making a move on Celty.

“Erm Shinra . . .”

“Yes Shizuo? Is there something wrong?” 

“I don’t feel quite right. I’m having trouble concentrating and feel very . . . tired. Is that supposed to happen?”

“Oh don’t worry! That’s just a side effect of the tablets.” He said, throwing off the comment and returning to the conversation. 

“Back to what I was saying, do you honestly think this will work with Celty, because I really just don’t want to make a fool of myself again and it-”

“Shinra, something really doesn’t feel right.” Shizuo interrupted Shinra again, grabbing onto his arm to steady himself; he was beginning to get worried. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, and felt like he was about to faint.

“And five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . .” Shinra counted off, looking at his watch; then he looked up to see Shizuo collapse to the floor. 

Shizuo could vaguely hear the sound of a number being typed into a Shinra’s mobile, and then a faint “Ah! Hello Izaya . . .” before he blacked out.

Shizuo’s eyes flickered open and he was suddenly aware he had no idea as to his whereabouts, or what had happened. He started running through possible situations but just couldn’t think straight – his head was throbbing as if someone had hit him over the head with something very large and very heavy. 

He groaned, and started to bring his hand up to clutch his aching head and then realised there was something stopping him from doing so. Suddenly, he felt much more awake. 

And that’s when he heard a chuckle from the corner of the room.

“So, you’ve finally decided to wake up Shizu-chan,” said the voice from the shadows, which could have been none other than Izaya Orihara’s. 

“Izaya!” He growled, making an attempt to stand up and get at the man who was the cause of most of his anger in life. But there was something preventing him from moving. He yanked harder, but he was just not able to budge. Izaya laughed again. 

“Now, now Shizu-chan, you know that’s going to be no use – there’s no way you’re going to be able to get out of those knots, and you’re only going to end up with awful rope burns, so why don’t you just quit struggling, like a good boy.”

Izaya’s patronising tone just made it worse for Shizuo, and he continued pulling at the ropes which were binding his wrists together. “Izaya,” he said menacingly, “let me out of here now, or you will regret this for the rest of your very, very short life.”

“Oh yes, and tell me, what exactly do you plan to do while you’re tied up like that, and can’t even stand up, let alone do anything remotely threatening to me?”

Realising that (as much as he didn’t want him to) Izaya had a point, he decided to try something else. “How did I actually get here?”

He heard Izaya stand up, and move slightly closer, although still staying out his line of vision. “Let’s just say, you were very careless, and I was very subtle.”

Shizuo began quickly piecing together what he could remember. “Oh,” he laughed ironically. “The painkillers from Shinra. You drugged me, kidnapped me and took me to some unknown place and tied me up and are now probably planning on torturing and injuring me, all while I can do absolutely nothing to retaliate.”

“Ooh, you’re quick on the uptake! Funny how eager Shinra was to help me out actually. All pretty good, except for one factor – I’m not planning on injuring you, but torture? Now that certainly sounds like fun . . .”

Izaya took a step forward out of the shadows. He blended into the darkness, except for the stark white of the fur on the hood and cuffs of his jacket. One hand was resting in his coat pocket, and the other held a half-eaten ice lolly. A pale pink drip started forming at the bottom, and grinning, he took a lick of it. 

“Izaya, tell me what is going on,” Shizuo demanded.

Izaya started slowing making his way over to where Shizuo was. “Well isn’t that obvious Shizu-chan? I’m standing here, eating this rather good ice lolly, and you’re tied up on that bed with absolutely no way of escaping.” He reached where Shizuo was lying. “And I must say, you are wearing far too many clothes.”

Before Shizuo, had any idea what was happening, Izaya pulled out his flickblade and ran it down the centre of Shizuo’s black waistcoat, sending buttons flying in all directions. Shizuo gasped.

He bent down to whisper into Shizuo’s ear. “Bit of a shame your hands are tied; that means we’re going to need to cut these off you. Certainly makes the job a bit more . . . exciting.” He quickly ripped open the shoulders of the waistcoat, making it fall away from Shizuo’s body. 

“Izaya, stop this right now,” Shizuo said, threateningly. 

“But, Shizu-chan!” Izaya pouted and placed a hand flat in the middle of Shizuo’s chest, leaning down towards him. “Where’s the fun in that?” He bent forwards and took a hold of part of Shizuo’s bow tie between his teeth, pulling away so that it came undone. 

He moved away from Shizuo, and as he did, he ran his knife once again down Shizuo’s front, tearing open his shirt. Shizuo was breathing heavily – the knife had come far too close to his skin. He would actually be very surprised if he had got away with it leaving no marks. 

As Izaya moved to stand in front of Shizuo, the last, small portion of the ice lolly fell from the stick, landing straight onto Shizuo’s now exposed stomach. Izaya grinned and chucked the stick to one side; moving forward, he settled down, kneeling on the bed between Shizuo’s legs. 

“Oops, my bad,” he said slyly, moving down towards Shizuo again and using his tongue to pick up the bit of ice on him. “Hmm . . . tastes even better off of you.” He knelt forward and licked the area that it had landed and then began to slowly run his tongue up Shizuo’s chest. He moved further up, tongue briefly flicking over a nipple before biting down, and then sucking on the sore area.

Shizuo really began tugging at his restraints now. “Please Izaya; for God’s sake, just let me go.”

“If you keep pulling at those ropes, you’re going to end up with marks all around your wrists, and everyone will be able to see exactly what you’ve been doing.” He grinned, and then began trailing his tongue back down the centre of Shizuo’s chest, and ran his hands down the smooth muscles along his sides. 

He dipped his tongue lightly into his navel, before carrying on lower and he began toying with the waistline of Shizuo’s trousers with one hand. 

“Well, well . . . you may be saying no, but another part of you is definitely saying yes . . .” He said, as he slowly undid the button on his trousers and began to pull down the zip. He began pulling the trousers down Shizuo’s legs and then removed them. 

Shizuo was getting desperate. “You need to stop this, right now Izaya,” but he quickly stopped talking as Izaya began palming his half-hard erection through his boxers.

“Now why would I do that, when you seem to be wanting this, quite a lot, and it would be very unfair of me to leave you so . . . needy.” He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the boxers and swiftly removed them. Shizuo gasped as the cold hair hit his skin. “See! That wasn’t so hard. Although this on the other hand . . .”

Izaya gave a slightly maniacal look to Shizuo, at which he point suddenly he let out a moan as Izaya licked from the base of his cock to the tip. He moved away slightly to gauge Shizuo’s reaction; now, he was flushed, panting and very hard. Before Shizuo could start making any more protests, Izaya took the whole of Shizuo’s erection into his mouth. 

Shizuo leaned his head back as Izaya took as much of Shizuo into his mouth as he could, and then began to slowly rub the base with his hand. Shizuo began to buck up towards him, but he just grinned and held his hips down towards the bed as he bobbed his head. 

“Now Shizu-chan, that was hardly polite was it?” He said as he moved away from Shizuo totally. 

He shrugged off his fur-trimmed jacket, and then tantalising slowly removed his t-shirt, inch by inch revealing more smooth, pale flesh. Shizuo couldn’t help but watch at his unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor, eventually followed by him kicking off his boxers. 

He pulled a chair up and sat down, almost gracefully, before reaching back towards his coat and pulling out a small bottle.

“So Shizuo,” he said, squirting the liquid out into his hand, “I was thinking you might enjoy a bit of a show . . .”

He coated his fingers and began to circle his entrance, his eyes fixed on Shizuo’s own the entire time. Slowly, a finger entered his hole and he began to slide it in and out. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger and began to scissor them, stretching himself out. Letting out a small moan, he added the third at which point he relinquished his gaze on Shizuo, eye’s falling half-closed.

Shizuo began pulling at his restraints again. He wanted two things right now: one, to be as far away from Izaya as possible; and two, do something to deal with his painfully hard erection. He knew that if he just lay back and stopped thinking about it, Izaya would deal with the latter, but he also knew that Shizuo fighting back got Izaya riled up and would be more likely to cater to Shizuo’s needs in the way he really wanted him to.

“Izaya,” his pleading was breathy. No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, watching Izaya touch himself in that way was hot; very hot. “Please just stop this now.”

Izaya pulled his fingers out slowly, making a small noise. “You know there’s a very easy way to end all of this Shizuo.” He once again made his way over to the taller man. “Just tell me, exactly what you want. Preferably explicitly.”

“I want you to remove these ropes and let me get the fuck out of here,” Shizuo growled as Izaya crept closer. Soon Izaya was straddling Shizuo, hovering just above him.

“Nuh uh, Shizu-chan. I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong answer.” His grin was obnoxious – he knew he had the upper hand in this situation. “Why don’t you tell me what you _really_ want.” He moved his hand down, caressing the side of Shizuo’s face, surprisingly gently.

Shizuo just let out a groan, not wanting to give Izaya the satisfaction of having him beg for this. Izaya moved slightly lower, so the tip of Shizuo’s erection brushed against his bare skin. Shizuo couldn’t bear it any more.

“Oh God, Izaya, I want to fuck you,” he hated himself for how needy he sounded, but right now all he wanted was to find some sort of release.

Izaya bent forward and kissed Shizuo, tongue gliding across his lower lip before he swiftly pulled away. 

“Now that’s exactly what I’ve been waiting to hear.” 

He knelt back up, holding himself open with one hand and using the other to guide himself down onto Shizuo’s cock. He moved excruciatingly slowly, lowering himself until Shizuo was fully inside him. At which point they both remained still, panting heavily. Shizuo was the first to break the dense silence.

He practically moaned, through gritted teeth, “Just move, Izaya.” He rolled his hips upwards in an attempt to prompt movement out of him.

“You’re always so impatient Shizu-chan.” Shizuo really did not think this was the time for Izaya to be acting like this, but his thought process was soon interrupted as Izaya began to rise up until only the very tip of Shizuo’s dick was inside him and then slid back down with the same tantalising-slow speed.

He repeated the action, and then began to pick up the pace. He moved quickly, keeping a steady rhythm as Shizuo bucked himself up to meet him, forcing himself deeper each time.

Shizuo growled – he wanted so badly to be in control of the situation, set his own pace, but Izaya was having none of that. Once again he found himself pulling at the bonds. Soon Izaya was touching himself, stroking his cock in time to their rhythm; the sight of it, as Izaya’s head rolled back with pleasure made him want to come right then. 

It wasn’t long before Izaya’s thrusting became more erratic and hot, white liquid was spilling out over Shizuo’s stomach. Izaya became impossibly tight around him, pushing Shizuo over the edge.

They stayed there for a moment, Izaya’s hands resting on Shizuo’s chest to keep him balanced as the waves of pleasure slowly dissipated. All they could hear was each other’s heavy breathing.

Izaya slid Shizuo out of him slowly and stood up. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and pulled it around his shoulders.

“Thanks for that Shizu-chan,” every word he said dripping with just how smug he was. “Knew I could get you begging in the end.”

“Wait, aren’t you going to untie me?” Shizuo’s voice was panicked.

“Hmm, I think I might keep you for later,” and with a wink he exited the room, leaving a very naked, and very angry, Shizuo still tied to the bed.


End file.
